


Тень от тени

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не смог бы сказать, когда именно всё началось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень от тени

Он не смог бы сказать, когда именно всё началось.  
Просто как-то раз, в один из тех дней, когда всё казалось ещё более бессмысленным, чем обычно, мир – ещё более тошнотворным, а его коллеги – особенно глупыми, он привычно взял в руки приставку, и всё вокруг вдруг на секунду окрасилось серым. А когда всё вернулось к своим обычным цветам, дышать стало чуть легче.  


_– К чему ты клонишь? Что, у тебя есть двойник?_  
 _– В каком-то смысле, да._  


Возможно, у _него_ было имя, но вряд ли _он_ смог бы сообщить ему его. Про себя он называет _его_ просто Тенью, что, в сущности, было не так уж далеко от истины – он часто замечает краем глаза лишний силуэт, который двигался сам по себе и улыбался рваным просветом на том месте, где полагается быть рту. Это никогда не казалось ему странным. Он повидал слишком много по-настоящему странных и тревожащих вещей с тех пор, как присоединился к сайту. К тому же _он_ никогда не причинил бы ему вреда. В этом он уверен как в себе, как в том, что его босс – отчаянно нуждающийся в лечении психопат, а "Диатрон-5" – одно из худших аниме в мире, и все его создатели должны подвергнуться принудительной лоботомии. Наоборот, _он_ всегда поможет ему. Если мир вновь становится нещадно отвратительным и хочется кричать от злости и отчаяния, вокруг его запястий осторожно смыкаются обжигающе холодные пальцы, а к коже на долю секунды тончайшей плёнкой прижимается, просачиваясь сквозь поры, серая пелена. Вдох. Выдох в два горла. Секунда. Мир в серых красках. Ещё секунда.  
И всё снова в порядке.  
Теперь кричать будут другие.  
В них слишком много радости, неуёмной жажды жизни. Они слишком довольны собой.  
Улыбчивый парень в шляпе. Девушка с именем-надеждой. Неврастеничный двойник безумного учёного.  
Его босс.  
Пусть кричат они.  
И его – _их_ – губы растягиваются в улыбке, похожей на рваный просвет. 

_– И кто же тогда тот урод, что постоянно мучил меня и всех остальных?_

Тень может подолгу не вмешиваться, но он знает, что _он_ всегда рядом. В буквальном смысле.  
 _Он_ никогда не позволит злобе и отчаянию задушить его изнутри, как это постепенно происходит с большинством его коллег. Это ещё одна вещь, которую он просто знает, и за непоколебимую верность которой мог бы прозакладывать всю свою коллекцию.  
К тому же неведомое демоническое существо в качестве хранителя куда лучше, чем всякие клишированные ангелы.

_– Тень от тени._

Он не смог бы сказать, когда именно всё началось.  
Он не знает, когда всё закончится.  
Но он точно знает одно – лично ему – _им_ – будет _очень_ весело.


End file.
